My Dusk
by izziesaurus
Summary: Summary: Rosemarie has always been in the shadow of her troubled sister. No one sees that she is equally as troubled as her younger sister, Toni. While her family troubles are always around, she struggles with moving forward with her life. When she meets a certain Jacob Black, will things change? Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how much more could go wrong. Sure, things in the house hold that I was living in weren't going bad. It was my younger half-sister, Toni. She had run away once again a week ago. This had to of been the fourth time. None of us knew where she was going but, she always seemed to come back.

I've recently gotten a job at a local diner as a waitress and starting college soon. So, keeping the stress level as low as possible was something that needed to be done. Although, it seemed impossible to not be stressed right now. Toni was not the only person with inner turmoil.

It had been another long, busy night at work. My feet were killing me and all I wanted to do was sleep. It would be a few more hours before I would be able to do that.

A call came in. It was my mom, so I quickly answered hoping to hear good news.

"Hello?"

"_We found her." _My mother spoke the words I've needed to hear.

"Where was she?" I asked while trying to pull my wavy hair up into a bun.

A sigh was heard through the phone. _"They saw her at a store and the Police took her back to her grandparents." _

While I was happy to have her safe, I needed to know how this was going to be punished. "What is going to be done?"

"_She's going to say there for a few days then come back to my house." _

"That's all?" I sighed angrily. "She runs away _four _times and you still do nothing! How do you expect her to stick around? This is why she acts this way. She knows she can get away with it."

"_I know." _She muttered.

"Then why don't you do anything?"

She sighed. It was clear I was making her angry. _"I don't know, Rose. It's just how it is." _

"Look, its late and I have to go to sleep. I really do not want to get even more upset than I already am. I'll talk to you later."

I didn't understand how they could just not do a thing. If I ran off like that, my dad would do something. Probably empty out my room except for my bed and not let me see daylight again.

With a tired sigh, I shook it off and lay down. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

My name is Rosemarie Howell and this is the story how I fell in love despite my dramatic family life.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud ringing of my phone finally woke me up.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Rosemarie Jean Howell, get your ass up!" _The sound of my close friend, Brianna yelled through the phone.

I groaned. "Why? I worked eight hours yesterday. Give me a break, Bri."

She scoffed through the phone. _"It's two pm. I gave you plenty of time to sleep. Now, get up. We're going to the beach!" _

Sitting up, I ran my fingers through the hair that fell out of my bun. "You remember that we live in Forks. Where it's always raining and that water will freeze you to death."

"_Did I say we were going to swim? And plus, its actually warm today, almost seventy degrees." _

"Oh wow. That's a change." I stifled a yawn. "Okay, give me an hour, I'll be ready."

I groaned as I sat up and stretched. I slowly and tiredly walked over to the bathroom. After taking a shower and throwing my wavy hair up into a bun, I wrapped a robe before walking into my bedroom.

Five minutes after looking through my clothes, I pulled on a black sleeveless button-up shirt, one of my very few jean shorts, and sliver sandals. Before leaving, I grabbed my black purse. I paused and quickly sent a text to my dad and step mom telling them I'd be back later tonight.

I met up with Brianna at the beach. It's been a while since I've been in La Push. Since Toni started running off, I kind of distanced myself from everyone. But, one of my friends, Briana to be exact, wasn't having it. She forced me to get out of the house, which I appericate.

Brianna is my age, which is eighteen, both of our brithdays are coming up soon. We both went to the same school and grew up together. She's taller than me, like most, her skin is an olive tone and eyes are bright green. Bri's hair is short, barely reaching her shoulders, and dark brown.

"Rose!" She screamed as she ran over and dragged me onto the beach. "There are some major hotties here today!"

I looked over to the group she was talking about. I couldn't help but agree. They were all Native American and very _very _fit. I had to stop myself from drolling a bit. But, there was one that was catching my attention more than others.

"Ah, so Jacob Black is your type?"

I raised an eyebrow at her question. "Do what now?"

She sighed and shook her head. "The guy that you're staring at, that's Jacob Black."

"That's the kid that used to have the same length hair as me and was always flirting with Bella Swan?" I asked feeling confused.

"The one and only. He still flirts with her but, the girl is dating one of the Cullen's. I think its Edward. Yeah, it is Edward, the one who used to be so quiet before she moved back." She shook her head. "I do not even know how that girl could pick that pale creep over that hot piece of ass over there."

I couldn't help but laugh at her last comment. "I have to agree with you on that one."

Briana brows furrowed. "Any news on Toni- Oh my God. Jacob is coming over here and he's looking right at you."

When she started to ask about my sister, I was trown off gaurd and now, Jacob was walking over. I wasn't sure how to act.

"RJ?"

I looked over at Jacob. "C'mon, you're still gonna call me that horrible nickname?"

He just grinned. "I don't think its that bad. How have you been? I haven't seen you around here for a while."

"I've been good." I lied. "I've just been busy with work." I muttered while noticing the look Briana was giving me.

Jacob also looked over at Briana but, smiled at me after. "Well, either way, it's nice to see ya again!"

I found myself grinning back at him. "It's nice to see you too. You've grown."

"Yeah, I guess I have. It's nice to see that your height hasn't changed." He told me while patting the top of my head.

"Hey! It's not my fault my mom gave me coffee as a child and stunted my growth!" I frowned.

That caused both Bri and him to laugh slightly. "And it's still a soft spot for you."

"Well, sometimes, us short people get tired of being told how short we are. I mean, c'mon, it's not like we don't aready know! Everyone else are just giant's." I ranted and then muttered, "Espically here."

Jake opened his mouth to say something but, was cut off by my phone.

_Toni._

Briana leaned over and saw the name. "Maybe you shouldn't answer, Rose. I know how upset you'll get and we're trying to have a good day... You can always call her when you get home."

"Yeah, you're right." The call was now dismissed and I started getting texts.

_From Toni:_

_Oh, so now you're just going to ignore me! _

_What? Because I ran off? I'm not the only_

_one who does bad things. Look at yourself_

_Rose! You know what? I don't fucking need you,_

_anymore. Fucking bitch._

I quickly closed it before Bri could start reading and Jacob notice I just got really serious and kind of upset. Then another text came rolling in.

_From Toni:_

_You are so fucking self-centered. I'm over here_

_going through a lot of shit and you don't want_

_to be there for anyone. Fuck you. I was always_

_there for you. When you were hurting yourself. _

_When your dad was drinking and left you, who was_

_there? I was! I hope you're unhappy as hell. I'm_

_sick of your bullshit and it's only a matter of time before_

_everyone else is too._

For some reason, I found myself texting back.

_To Toni:_

_Oh, I'm self-centered? What about you? You're always_

_leaving! Think about your grandparents, your dad, mom_

_and me! I tried to be there for you! But, I'm sick and tired of _

_you saying that you're not going to run away. Then turn around_

_and do it again! So, I guess the feeling is mutual, I'm sick of your_

_bullshit too._

"It was Toni, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Wait," Jacob spoke up. "Toni, as in your little kid sister?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah, her."

"What's going on with her?" Jake asked with an raised eyebrow. "I heard some things and I'm not sure if I should believe them or not. I mean, Toni was a sweet girl. Is she really running away?"

"Yeah, she has. It's been four times already." My voice lowered as I started to feel hurt from what all she said.

His face fell slightly. "You know what? We're gonna cheer you up today."

"Huh?" I muttered being majorly taken off gaurd. Since we haven't really talked in a while or hung out. Last time we did, I was still in high school. That was months ago.

"Briana and me are gonna cheer you up today. Don't worry, it'll be nice." His eyes trailed to my left leg.

Probably looking at my the rose tattoo I have. It was many roses that went up to my hip bone and had a Raven in there but, that is covered mostly by my shorts. I also had another tattoo on my right side, it went around my hip bone with three black filled in birds all looking somewhat different in flight. The last tattoo I have is a cross on the back of my neck.

He grinned. "I like your tattoo."

"Thanks." I blushed slightly for no reason. Then I noticed the tattoo on his upper arm. "I like yours too. When did you get it?"

"A few months back."

"Cool." I grinned and wondered, "So, what are we doing today? I would swim but, I know how cold that water will be."

"Plus," Bri added, "You don't really like swimming anyways."

I shrugged. "That's true."

"That rules out cliff diving."

Both of my eyebrows raised. "Do what now?"

He smiled slightly and muttered that I still talk to the same. "You know, cliff diving, you used to see Embry, Quil, and me do it all the time."

"And you thought that I would go running and jump off a cliff? No, sir. I am not trying to die today."

Both Bri and Jacob rolled their eyes. "You wouldn't die, I wouldn't let you." Jake said in a really strange protective tone.

"You get used to that, Jacob. Rose can be a bit overdramatic."

I shot a glare over to Bri. "Overdramatic? C'mon now, Bri! _It's_ _jumping off of a cliff!_ So many things could go wrong."

"Yeah, but you have this _very _attractive and obviously strong guy to protect you."

That caused me to look at him from the corner of my eye and look over his well, no amazingly, toned abs and body. Then, I quickly looked away and blushed. "Shut-up, Briana."

"Hey," She held her hands up. "it's true and you know it."

I rolled my eyes and looked back over to Jake. "I know Briana wants to see Paul again."

We spent most of the day just hanging out at the beach. Jacob would sit and talk to me while Briana was shamelessly flirtting with Paul Walker, the La Push ladies man.

"I'm sorry about what's going on with your sister."

I shrugged. "It's not your fault. I care too much and every time she comes back and says she wont run away again, I believe her. I know I shouldn't."

"You can't help it, Rose. I know how protective you are of her. It must be really hard on you." He muttered while his eyes meeting my light brown. "How is your mom taking it?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought. "As usual, it's all about Toni. I try to tell her about what's going on with me, she makes it about her. I mean, maybe I'm being overemotional."

_**Flashback**_

_I just got the news that Toni had ran away and no one has seen her in days. It was New Years and I had just gotten off of work. I called my mom just to wish her a Happy New Years and she told me the news. My heart sunk. After getting off of the phone with her, I began to get chest pains and tears would not stop rolling down my cheeks. Soon, my breathing became irregular._

_Luckily, I was able to get some sleep and a few days later, I got a call from Toni. _

_"Oh thank God, you're okay. I was so worried."_

_She sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I know how worried you were. Mom even told me that you drove around looking for me. It was stupid of me, I know." _

_A breath I didn't realize I had been holding was released. "It's alright. At least you know you were wrong. But, please, don't do it again."_

_"I promise I wont."_

_"Thank you, Toni. I love you, boo."_

_"Love you too, Rose." _

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

I ended up going home after Jacob told me that I wasn't being overemotional. It was possible that my mom was giving Toni more attention than me. But, she probably didn't mean it and when Toni finally gets over her running off stage, everything would be okay.

I hope he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Jacob did imprint on Rose. Sorry it didn't seem like he did. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

"Hey, Rose, can you get those customers for me? I need to call the babysitter and ask for her to stay an hour longer." A co-worker, Tailor, asked me.

I smiled at her, "Of course. I'll take care of them. No worries."

She smiled in return. "You're amazing, Rose. Thank you."

I grabbed the silverware rolls to set the customers up. When I got over to Tailor's table, I realized I knew them. It was Embry, Jake, and Quil.

"Rose!" Quil grinned.

"RJ!" Jake and Embry yelled at the same time.

As usual, I made a disgusted face at the nickname. "You guys need to just call me Rose. What made you guys come here?"

Embry smirked before saying, "Well, Jake missed you so much and thought you might be working today. We wanted to see you, so we tagged along."

A blush covered my cheeks. "Oh, well, cool. What would you guys want to drink?"

"A coke."

"Sprite!"

"Root Beer."

I nodded while writing it on my ticket book. "So, coke, sprite, and a root beer, coming right up."

While I was making their drinks, another co-worker came to me. She was an older woman and has been serving for years. "Rosemarie! You need to clear off your tables!"

I sighed. "I will get to them as soon as I take care of my booth."

She was always on me about every little thing. I hated working with her, which is why I rather work nights.

"Here are your drinks, guys." I smiled slightly, since I was still very irritated.

Jacob noticed and questioned, "Why was that lady yelling at you?"

"She's always like that with me. I guess she doesn't think I do my job right."

It was nice to see the guys again, even if I was too busy to actually talk. They even ended up leaving me a twenty as a tip.

On the way home, I got a call.

_Mom. _

"Hello?"

_"Rose... I woke up from a nap and she... Toni left. She took all her clothes and waited until I fell asleep." _Her voice was shuttering.

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter as I put my phone on the holder while on speaker. "I can't say I'm surprised. Maybe if you guys actually did something, she wouldn't run off like this. She knows that no one will punish her so, there's nothing to stop her. You need to stop being so fucking nice to her when she comes back!" I took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm gonna just let you go. I was having a decent day but, it has just been ruined."

I hung up the phone and looked up to find someone just standing in the middle of the road. They had blood red eyes and familiar pale skin. The woman had fiery red hair.

Quickly, I tried to swerve around her and ended up going off road. My car hit a tree, causing the windshield to break and knocking me out.

_**Flashback**_

_I felt so useless, so unwanted, and alone. All my mom talked about was my sister, Toni Jenson. My dad was drinking and I was stuck always watching my little sister, Jade Howell. My step mom left months ago and my dad somehow managed to get custody of Jade. My step sister, Kayleigh moved in with her dad. _

_Every day at school, I would barely talk to anyone. When I did, I faked a smile and acted as if all was well. But, it wasn't. I was breaking and it was only a matter of time before these cracks make me shatter. I had been stupid enough to take a girls advice about how to make me feel better, cutting myself. It was becoming more of a habit and happened almost every night. Luckily, I never cut deep enough to leave scars. That is, until tonight. _

_I sat in the bathtub while the shower was on. The tears and hyperventilating would not stop. I couldn't breathe. My shaking hand grabbed a shaving razor and quickly tore it apart. Then used it to cut my legs, I lost it for a moment and when I came back, I didn't remember doing any of it. _

_The next day, I had to carefully wrap it up and wear sweats. A few days later, I broke down and told Toni everything. I regret it._

"Rose?"

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut before opening them to the bright room. "D-dad…?"

My dad was at my bedside. He was dark russet and had dark brown eyes. His hair was cut short and was brown also. He was taller than me but, somewhat shorter than Jacob. "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "No..." I looked around to find myself in the hospital. "Why am I here?"

"Honey, you were in a really bad wreck." I looked over to find my step mom, Theresa. Her hair was barely touching her shoulders, it was light brown and her eyes were a golden brown. She was a lot paler than my dad but, she and I are the same height.

I blinked multiple times. "I... I don't really remember anything about that. Last thing I remember is being on my way home."

"It seemed like something caused you to serve and go off the road, Rose. You ran into a tree."

"How bad is the damage?" I asked worriedly.

My dad frowned. "Your right leg is broken, left wrist is sprained from how your hand was on the steering wheel when you hit the tree. You have a good amount of cuts on your face and arms. Also, you bruised your nose."

"Not horrible."

"Well, we have to go get Jade from school and Kayleigh wants to come see you. We'll be back as soon as possible."

My dad kissed my forehead before they both left. It irritated me that I could not remember what the fuck happened.

"RJ?"

I looked toward the door to find Jacob with an upset expression. "Hey Jake. Why do you look so down?"

He made his way over to me and held my hand, the one without a brace. "You were in an accident and you got hurt."

I shrugged. "It could have been much worse." I paused and looked down feeling upset. "I guess that's why my mom didn't come..."

He shook his head. "That's still no excuse, Rose. Your dad and step-mom came rushing when they heard and so did I. She should be here."

I looked at our hands. "Toni ran away again… My mom called me while I was on the way home. I feel like Toni is more important to her than I am. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

Jake shook his head. "No, you're not. I've heard how she would search all over Washington to find her. She should at least come see you at the hospital."

"She's probably going after Toni right now."

"Hey, let's not think about that. Okay? You're recovering from an accident, it doesn't matter what was going on, and I came to see you. I had to."

"Rose!"

I looked toward the door of my hospital room to see Kayleigh and Jade. "Hey kiddos."

Jade stuck out her bottom lip. "Are you gonna be okay? Daddy told me your leg is hurt and you won't be able to play with me."

Jade was the daughter of my dad and step-mom. She had the same skin tone as my dad and her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail, my dad probably did that one. She was pretty small but, she had some weight on her. She was just built differently than Kayleigh and I are. She's around six now.

"Aw, Jade, I'll play with you but, we can't play anything that has to do with running, okay?"

She automatically brightened up. "Okay!"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "Hey Rose. Who's the hottie?"

Kayleigh is the daughter of my step-mom from her previous marriage. She's around eleven and with how she acts; I forget how young she really is. She's actually the same height as me and will be taller, much to my distaste. I hate that almost all my younger siblings are taller than me. She has dark brown hair that is usually wavy or straightened. She's thin and has her mom's eyes. Plus, she's very into guys (at eleven, it's crazy, I know.) and very hyper active. I swear that girl can eat us out of a house if she wanted.

"That's Jacob. You've met him before."

Her jaw literally dropped. "But, last time I saw him; he had long hair and was a string bean."

I shrugged, "He grew and you can't be talking, string bean."

Jake laughed loudly. "Nice to see you too, kid."

I noticed Jade looking at him again with her head tilted slightly. "Is he your boyfriend?"

A blush was quick to cover my cheeks. "No, Jade, he's not."

Kayleigh 'coughed' muttering, "Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got to leave the hospital and go home; I had yet to see my mom. She couldn't call me because my phone was pretty much shattered in the crash. My dad recently bought me a new one.

So, now, I can't work because of my leg and stuck sitting at the house. I'm now just lying in bed watching Kevin Hart, trying to get my mind off of things. It worked, just barely.

"Rose, have you taken your medication?"

I looked up to see my step-mom. "Not yet, thanks for reminding me."

She smiled slightly and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry about how your mom is acting. I know it's bothering you. But, Raymond, Will, and Nana are coming to see you tomorrow."

I smiled slightly. "It will be nice to see them again."

She was about to reply when the doorbell rang. "I'll go see who that is."

I heard her open the door and I could make out the sound of Jake's voice.

"Rose, Jacob is here to see you! I'll send him up!"

I grinned, for some reason. Maybe I just needed company that wasn't my family. "Okay!"

It didn't take long for Jake to get to my room. I couldn't help but stare. He had on a tight fitted black V-neck. You could see all of his muscles.

He caught me staring and I quickly looked away. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored out of my fucking mind but, other than that, I'm alright."

Jake shook his head and sat beside me on the queen sized bed of mine. "I see that Bri and your sisters signed your cast. What about me?"

I looked over to see him slightly pouting. "All you had to do was ask." I leaned over slightly to reach the nearby nightstand and grap the black sharpie, before handing it to him.

He grinned before opening it and just signed "Get well soon –Jake" and for some reason, he drew what looked like a wolf paw print.

"You're watching Kevin Hart?"

I smirked while leaning back into my pillows. "Of course, he's my favorite comedian."

"You have good taste in comedy." He then looked over to me and smiled. "You know, I was thinking about fixing up your car for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "How? The front is totally gone, the windshield is gone, and I'm pretty sure the radiator is just not gonna be able to fix. Not to mention the price of a front end for the type of car I have and the emission."

He looked at me shocked.

"What? My dad's a mechanic, what do you expect? He already looked at it and told me that it would cost more money to fix it than it's worth. So, bye bye car."

My new phone started to ring, interrupting what I was about to say. I froze wondering if I should pick up.

"Hello?" I ended up putting it on speaker because my right hand couldn't really grasp anything for long.

"_Hey, Rose. We found Toni. She's acting like she's on drugs and the way she's acting… Oh and she has a tattoo on the back of her neck that says loyalty, I think she's in a gang." _

I lost it.

"Are you serious?! I was in a fucking car accident and you don't call me until a week later! All you want to talk about is Toni! Do you even care what happened to me? My car is totaled! But, no, you don't come to see me or even call! You just care about Toni and I'm sick of being put into the background for her."

"_You're on the phone, aren't you? That must mean you are fine. Toni is going through a hard time and she needs us. You can't be so cold hearted, Rose. Not everything is about you." _

Oh and by the way, when I lose it, I tend to forget that there are other people around that don't know about things.

"Oh, you seem to forget about the shit I went through! My dad used to drink so much that he was never here and the actually abandoned me for a few days! We lost everything, the house, cars, most of my things! I lost my grandmother who was like a mother to me and I fell into deep depression! Do you not remember that?"

"_I remember more than you think, Rose. Toni told me what you used to do-"_

I quickly hung up before she could let my secret out and ruin everything. I started to run my hands roughly through my hair. "Fuck."

"Hey." Jacob grabbed both of my wrists. "I'm here, okay? You're not alone. Talk to me."

I forced myself not to cry. "I'm sick of this shit. I'm tired of dealing with her always bringing up Toni when I'm trying to not think about it. She doesn't understand that Toni is my kid sister; I never wanted her to go through this. But, she is. I've tried to help Toni and be there for her, I really did. It just takes so much out of me." I felt Jacob grab one of my hands. "Then there's my mom, smoking weed and popping pills all the time. I used to want to move in with her but, not now. I can't handle it. I feel like soon I'm just gonna break."

Jake's arms wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his really warm chest. "You're amazingly strong, Rose, always have been. I remember when your dad was going through that rough time; I could never tell it was bothering you. I know it was, but you never let it show. It's the same way with Toni. You don't have to be so strong all the time. You can let that wall down for me."


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled off the bed the best I could with this stupid cast on. Jacob invited Kayleigh, Jade, and me to come visit him at Billy's. My dad was already planning on going fishing with Billy after he got off. So, Jake had to come pick us up.

Since I had a big ass cast on my leg, I was forced to cut a pair of sweats. So, one of the legs stopped above my cast. I through on a tank top, a long sleeve over-shirt, and a hoodie. My long wavy brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail; I added dark eyeliner around my eyes and brown eye shadow.

When Jacob got there, he saw me struggling to get down the stairs. He was quick to get to me and pick me up to carry me to the car.

"Thanks." I muttered with a slight blush. "I could have gotten down the stairs but, you probably would have had grey hair when I did."

He laughed. "No problem, RJ."

I rolled my eyes. "That nickname will never go away, will it?"

I notice his smirk. "Nope, I love how annoyed it makes you. It's cute."

"Ha ha, yeah, like I'm cute." I muttered sarcastically.

"You're five foot two, you're cute."

A blush covered my cheeks and I sighed as he placed me into the passenger seat of his car. Kayleigh got Jade situated in the backseat.

"Did you bring it, Rose?"

I looked back to Kayleigh with a grin, "Of course I did. Gotta keep Jade entertained somehow."

Jake looked at us confused as he pulled onto the road. "Bring what?"

"One of the best cartoons ever, that's what we brought." Kayleigh told him with a grin. "Avatar: The Last Airbender is pure perfection."

I grinned at Jake. "I have all the seasons on DVD. Kayleigh and me got Jade into it. She loves Sokka."

"Sokka's so funny!" Jade yelled from the backseat.

Jacob laughed. "You guys have good taste in cartoons."

"I have to. My dad has had me watching Dragonball Z and superhero cartoons since I was a kid, all the credit goes to him."

Kayleigh smiled, "Too bad we don't have Glee on DVD. That would be awesome." Then she added, "You'll learn that we're all dorks in this family."

"I remember that time that your mom found us watching the new Ninja Turtle show, she asked if we were five." I laughed slightly.

"Then you said that you were at heart." My step-sister added.

I smiled slightly. "'Cause I am, I can't help that I love me come good cartoons."

We soon got to Billy's house. Kayleigh and Jade went inside to watch Avatar. While Jake said he had something to show me.

I followed him to his garage on my crutches. He stayed close, I guess to make sure I didn't somehow manage to fall.

We entered the small garage and I noticed there was a tarp over something that looked like a car. After I sat down, he pulled the tarp off to show my car. The windshield was fixed as well as the mirrors and the front end.

"Jake-"

"You were right, a lot was wrong with it. But, I found most of the parts at the junk yard. It's almost fixed. It might need a new paint job because, I couldn't find the same color-"

"Thank you. It's amazing that you did all of this." I smiled, happy to have my car mostly fixed.

He grinned. "I knew how upset you were about it. So, I figured I'd try my hardest to fix it."

I heard a car pull up and a door close. Guess who decides to show up? Little Bella fucking Swan.

"Bella!" Jacob was quick to pull her into a hug that manage to make me burn with jealousy.

Her eyes landed on me. "Rosemarie? What are you doing here?" Her voice was sweet, but I caught the underlying tone. She was pissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I go by Rose. I was invited." I looked over to Jake. "Hey, do you mind going to check up on Kayleigh and Jade for me?"

He nodded and went to go inside.

"Now, I have a question for you, Bella. What are you doing here? You're with Cullen."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "I can still hang out with Jake. He's _my_ best friend."

"Last time I checked, best friends don't drag the other around in hopes of getting more. Stop hurting him, Bella. I know you just do it in case Edwin leaves you again."

"It's Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What you are doing to Jake is selfish and inconsiderate to his feelings. If you want to be friends, be friends. Don't hold his hand and get his hopes up for nothing. I'm sick of watching it."

She crossed her arms. "You need to worry about your own problems. Don't you have a whore of a sister running around?"

"Bella!"

We both turned to see Jake angrily staring Bella down. But, I didn't care about that. I was about to really fucking put this bitch in her place.

"You know _nothing _about Toni. So, shut your fucking mouth. If anyone is a whore it's you! You're going around stringing two guys around. Stay out of my business and stay the fuck away from me. You're fucking lucky my leg is broken or you would have already had my fist hit you in your pathetic little face."

I was shaking from both anger and anxiety. "Some of us don't have a little perfect life like you do. Next time you call my sister a name like that, I'll make sure you know not to mess with me. Now, go run to your little Cullen." I huffed out before grabbing my crutches and made my way out of the garage before I did decide to hit her.

It was hard to get into the house with how badly my hands were shaking. I hated having Panic Disorder. Whenever I flipped out like that, I would shake like hell and sometimes, end up balling my eyes out.

I wouldn't do that here. I didn't cry in front of people, ever. That's probably one of the reasons that my mom thinks I'm coldhearted.

My thoughts stop and I sat on the couch, my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID and froze.

_Toni. _


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly picked up. "Toni? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"_Calm down, Rose. I'm back at my grandparents and I'm fine. I just wanted to say sorry for all those things I said. I know you care about me. I just… I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know who I am." _

I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them again. "I know how you feel, Toni. I just don't think running away is going to help you. I want to be there for you but, you have to understand, it kills me to not know if I'll see you again."

I could hear her crying and it made my eyes tear up. _"I hate how I am, I hate myself. It's just… I don't even think about running away, I just do it. I know it hurts you guys but, I guess I get selfish and do it anyways. I'm so sorry, Rose." _Her cries became louder.

"Toni, don't hate yourself. You're going through a lot right now and I guess you're going through that rebellious stage. At least, I hope it's a stage. I just don't know how much running away I can take. Please, don't do it anymore."

She sighed through her tears that I could still hear. _"I promise that I won't. I gotta go, Rose. I'll text you soon." _

I quickly noticed that Jacob was sitting beside me. "Oh hey, when did you get here?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry for what Bella said. I didn't think she would ever say something like that to you."

I shrugged. "I probably provoked her but; if she says it again, don't try to stop me from punching her."

"Yeah, okay. You're pretty feisty." Jake smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Haven't you heard all tiny girls are feisty? It makes us dangerous." I joked with a smirk.

"Was that Toni you were talking to?"

I looked down. "Yeah, she promised not to run away again. I can't say I believe her."

"Rose, I miss Toni. When can she come over?"

I looked over at Jade sitting on the other couch. "I don't know, Jade. She misses you too, though.

Jade smiled and then went back to watching the cartoon. Kayleigh sent me a sad look before turning her attention back to the TV also.

"You're really good with her." Jake muttered.

I looked over and shook my head. "You haven't seen me when she's being a brat and throwing a fit. I totally loose it and just turn off the TV and tell her to be quiet or no more cartoons."

"I bet that works."

I scoffed. "Nah, it doesn't, most of the time she just cries louder until I threaten to call my dad on her."

"That works too." He laughed as he slowly put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, did Bella leave?" I asked quietly hoping she did.

"Yeah, I made her. She can't just show up here and be rude to people. I don't care what you said. She shouldn't have brought your sister into it. I know that's a soft spot."

I looked down while asking. "Why do you let her drag you around?"

I could feel his eyes on me. "Rose, what are you talking about?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "While she is at fault for giving you the false hope of a future relationship, you also allow her to treat you that way. I wish you didn't. You deserve better." I looked up as I finished speaking.

Jake lowered his head. "I don't know, Rose. I wish I did but, it's gonna stop because, I have my eye on another girl."

I raised an eyebrow and blurted out, "What girl?"

He smirked. "She's short, has long wavy brown hair with a red tint, beautiful brown eyes, also, she's a bit feisty. This girl is the strongest person I know."

I just stared at him. "You didn't answer my question."

Jacob laughed, which threw me off. "It's you, Rose."


	7. Chapter 7

_Every storm runs around of rain_

_Just liek every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna set you free_

_It's gonna run out of pain_

_And set you free_

_Every Strom Runs Out of Rain- Gary Allen_

"Jake…" I looked down. "I'm not as great as you think I am."

"I find that hard to believe."

I sighed and looked over to my sisters. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

He nodded and helped me into his room.

I sat on his bed with my leg propped up as Jake sat on the edge beside me. His bed was very small for his size.

"I'm not as strong as everyone seems to think. I… I have a lot more issues than people think."

I felt Jake's warm hand grab mine. "Rose, that won't change how I feel about you."

I shook my head while trying to blink away the tears. I was sure that this confession would make me cry. "I have issues, problems that may never go away. Not even a week ago, I was diagnosed with Panic disorder. I have anxiety and I used to feel so low about myself." The tears were getting harder to hold back. "I felt like was always pushed to the background. All my siblings were more important. Then, one day…" I started to coke up a bit. "I started doing something really, really stupid…"

"Rose… What are you trying to say?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I just decided to show him. I slowly pulled up my right pant leg and led his hand to feel where my tattoo was. You wouldn't be able to see the scars through my tattoo but, you could feel them. And just as I expected, tears began to roll down my cheeks and chin. I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"R-Rose… Did you do this?"

I nodded. "I haven't… I haven't done it in a year. Sometimes, I want to but… I don't know… I stop myself."

"Rose… Look at me."

I allowed my eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry."

His expression turned confused. "You're sorry for crying? Don't be. It's okay to cry sometimes." His hands rested on my cheeks and he used his thumbs to wipe the tears. "I hate that you did that to yourself but, I'm glad that you felt like you could tell me."

"I've… I've only told Toni and now, you. I… I don't want people to judge me because of my mis-mistakes."

"I will never judge you. I promise you."

I stiffly nodded. "Okay."

"And I still feel the same for you. You're still that caring and extremely strong girl."

Somehow, I managed to smile. "I'm glad I told you."

Jacob was quick to pull me into a hug and I was instantly calmed. When he pulled away, his eyes kept going from my eyes to my lips. Most of the time, when people did that, it meant they wanted to kiss you. Jacob wanted to kiss _me_? I couldn't believe that, at least, until his lips touched my own.

I slowly wrapped my warms around his neck and deepened the kiss. But, we both pulled away when we heard a squeek.

"Mom totally owes me ten dollars!"

"Kayleigh!"

Jake just laughed. "She's a nosey kid."

I blushed but nodded. "Yeah, she is. You didn't have to kiss me.."

A grin was quickly on his face. "I've wanted to do that for a few days. Sorry, I couldn't hold back the urge anymore."

I laughed slightly. "It's all good."

It's been a few days since the kiss. I ended up being talked into going to my moms for a few days. My birthday was next week so, my mom wanted to throw a party. Both my dad and Jacob weren't too happy about me going but, I assured them that I would be okay.

I never really liked going to my mom's since everything happened. It made me remember everything. My anxiety was always on high while I was here. I hated the fact that I couldn't drive myself here, so if something did happen, I could go home. But, since my leg was broken, I had to rely on my mom.

When we got to her house, I was helped inside by Toni. It was weird being around her after everything but, I decided to make the best of it.

Toni and me ended up watching a movie on TV but, I fell asleep and woke up later with pain shooting up my leg.

"Toni, can you get my pain medication out of my purse?"

She smiled slightly and moved her blond hair behind her ear. "Sure, do you need something to drink?"

"Please."

Toni got up to go into the kitchen where she put my purse. A call came through my phone. It was Jake.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

_"I was just making sure you were okay. What are you up to?"_

I smiled slightly. "Toni and me watched a movie and I ended up falling asleep. But, my leg started hurting so, she's getting my medication for me."

_"I still don't have a good feeling about you being there, Rose. I know it's your mom and sister its just..."_

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I feel the same way. I hate being here and I'm not even sure why I agreed to it."

"Um, Rose, you don't have much left." Toni said handing over my pills. "They were taken out of your purse and placed on the table."

Anger rose through me. "She did not fucking steal my pain pills!"

_"Rose, what are you talking about? Who stole your medicine?" _

I grabbed one of my crutches. "My mom." I muttered as I made my way back to her bedroom and used the end of my crutch to push open the already cracked door. "Where are they?"

_"Maybe you shouldn't say anything to her, Rose. I don't want you getting hurt."_

"What are you talking about?" My step-dad asked.

I glared at my mom. "Where are my pain pills? It was almost full when I got here and now over half are gone!"

_"Rose, walk away." _Jacob demanded.

My anger only kept rising and I started to shake. "I don't know anyone else in this house that would take them out of my purse and steal them but, you! I thought I could come down here for _two _days and not have any drama or anything. Clearly I was wrong. Forget about the party, I'm going home."

"I'm not going to take you home." My mom told me with an angry glare.

I returned it, "I'll find a way." I walked down the halway, well, limped with the help of my crutch. "Jake, can you come get me and Toni?"

_"Sure, text me the address. I will get there as soon as I-"_

His voice was quickly cut off as I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder, forcing me to turn around and before I could do anything, a fist hit my nose. I lost my balance and fell to the floor after slamming into the wall. A picture broke and landed on my face, cutting me.

"Rose!" Toni was quick to get to my side and help me sit up. "Oh my God!"

_"Rose! Rose! What happened?! Say something! Rose!" _

I coughed as blood from my nose and face seeped into my mouth. "T-Toni, get the phone, tell... tell Jake that I'm fine and give him the address. We need to leave, _now_."

Toni picked up the phone and carried me outside. "Jake? Yeah, it's Toni, Rose's sister. She wanted me to tell you she's fine." She paused. "No, she's not exactly fine. I think her nose is possibly broken and a picture frame broke on her face. She'll need stitches. What? Yeah, I'll call Brianna and see if she's closer. Yeah, of course, I'll make sure she sees a doctor. Our address? It's 3032 Sugar Hill Drive. Yeah, I'll go back inside and get all of her stuff and ice for her nose."

Suddenly, the phone was handed to me.

_"God, Rose, I wish you didn't go in there."_

I sighed which, managed to hurt my nose. "I know. I just wasn't thinking."

"Here." Toni handed over a bag of ice as I placed it on my nose, wincing at the cold, she wiped underneath my nose and face.

_"I'm on my way now. I should be there in about five minutes." _

As Jake finally pulled into the drive way, I was shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. My heart felt like it was gonna explode and everything was overwhelming me.

Toni was frantically looking through my purse for my Xanax. When he finally got out of his car, he was pissed and shaking in a total different way. Suddenly, I couldn't fight back the panic attack. Seemingly out of no where, I started hyperventalting and sobbing.

"Shit, Rose, just hold on for a mintue. I'm trying to find them." Toni muttered as she went through my suitcase now.

Realization seemed to quickly hit me. My step-father, who I thought I was close to, hit me. He hit a girl who was already injured and slammed her into a wall. All because I got mad at my mom for taking my pain medication. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Fear was overwhelming me.

"What's happening?"

Toni stopped doing whatever she was doing and it went silent for a minute. "She's having a panic attack. It looks like one of the worst." She told Jacob. "I'm trying to find her Xanax."

"Rose, look at me. It's okay. He's not here. You're safe."

I couldn't make eye contact. My hands were in fists that were shaking and I kept muttering over and over that he hit me. I couldn't believe it. My life was a fucking mess and I couldn't seem to clean it up. Then another thought hit me. My dad will find out about this. He will be beyond pissed and come here. There would be a fight and someone would end up in jail.

"No, no, no."

Suddenly, Toni was in front of me, her hands were on my cheeks forcing me to look at her. "Rose, _breathe_. It's okay. If he comes back and tries something again, I will kick him in the place that hurts." She grabbed my hand, flattening it out and placing a pill bottle in it. "Take one, you seriously need it."

"...My dad..."

Toni's eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

I took the Xanax as Toni asked.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he helped me into his car and Toni got our stuff into the truck before getting in the backseat.

Toni was the one to reply. "When her dad finds out, he's gonna flip. I may not know him well but, I do know that he will come here and say something to Steve. There will be a fight since they both have a bit of anger issues. Rose is probably afraid of one of them getting arrested."

The drive was quiet. Jake held my hand the entire time but, before he took us to our homes, he took me to the hospital.

Luckily, the Xanax had kicked in and I was much calmer. Toni went to go get some food and me something to drink, leaving Jacob and me in the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. You told me not to go in there but, I did anyways."

His grip on my hand tightened slightly to give it a soft squeeze. "It's not your fault either. What your step-dad did was really uncalled for. He should get arrested."

"That's not the big thing that's bothering me. It's the fact that my mom didn't try to stop him or even come to see if I was okay. She just left with him. I can't believe she took my pain medication."

"How long has she been doing drugs?"

That question threw me off gaurd but, I anwsered. "My whole life, basically. I just didn't realize it as a kid."

We got called back not long after, Toni and Jake came back with me.

The doctor took a look at my nose. "It isn't broken but, it's extremely bruised. The cuts aren't deep or large enough to need stitches. Would you like to tell me how this happened?"

I looked away. "No, I don't."

"Alright, Miss Howell. I'll perscribe you some pain medication for your nose and some cream to put on the cuts to keep infection away and help them not scar."

"Thanks."

I was happy that it didn't take long. Before I knew it, Jacob and me where at my house. Toni got dropped off at her grandparent's earlier. I quickly noticed that my dad's truck wasn't there and then realized that he was working nights for a second short term thing now.

"I'll come in with you."

I had to knock on the door since I wasn't able to find my keys. My step mom, Theresa, opened the door and her eyes automatically widened.

"Rose, what happened?" She asked frantic while I sat down on the couch with Jake beside me.

I looked down. "While I was at mom's, I found out she took some of my pain medication. I got mad and went to confront her about it. After I walked away, Steve came after me and grabbed me by my shoulder. He punched my nose and pushed me into a wall."

"And your mom didn't do anything?" The anger in her voice was clear.

I shook my head. "No, she didn't even check up on me. I got Jacob to pick Toni and me up."

"I took her to the hospital too. Her nose isn't broken but, it's badly bruised." Jake told her with a small nod.

"Thank you for getting her. Rose, I hope you know I would of gotten you."

I nodded. "I know but, I was on the phone with Jake when it happened... and I knew it was late. I didn't want you to have to wake up Jade to get me." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm afraid of what dad will do."

Theresa looked down. "I can see why. You know he'll be pissed at both Steve and your mom." She sighed and shook her head. "I know your shaken up pretty bad. Your dad wont be home until later tomorrow night. Jacob, if you want, you can stay over. Rose is almost nineteen, plus, I'm sure you guys can't do too much with her having a broken leg and nose."

"Thank you, Mrs Howell." Jake smiled. "You don't have to worry about me doing anything like that."

She smiled. "Not tonight, anyways, and call me Theresa. When people call me Mrs Howell, I always feel old."

That cause me to smile slightly. "You're far from old, Theresa, you're in your early thirties."


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob and I lay in my bed. It was nice have someone so warm hold me since I was almost always cold. I changed before we lay down and made sure to put a tank top underneath my large hoodie. If I didn't, I would wake up with just a bra on and my sweats. I have a tendency to take my hoodie off in the middle of the night. Last thing I wanted was to wake up and have to worry about Jake seeing me like that.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I looked over to Jake and smiled him slightly. "I will be. This drama isn't new. Trust me, my family is dramatic."

"That still doesn't excuse anything…" Jacob muttered.

"I know." I sighed. "Thank you, for picking me up, forcing me to go to the hospital… Just, thank you for everything."

He met my eyes. "Anything for you."

"Jacob, how are you so sure of me? I'm always going to have something going on and I-"

Jake was quickly hovering over me and his lips were on mine, silencing me. "Because, you're you, you're beautiful, strong, caring, and despite your flaws, you're perfect to me."

"No one is perfect, Jake."

"You are."

And once again, his lips were on mine. This one went a little further than the usual peck on the lips I get from him. When he bit my bottom lip, I was both shocked and somewhat excited. A throaty moan escaped me before I could stop it. I pushed back the embarrassment and opened my mouth when I felt his tongue run over my lips.

My arms went around his neck and my fingers got tangled into his hair. Jake somehow managed to cup my right cheek and use his other arm to keep him upright. Another moan escaped me as his tongue ran across the roof of my mouth.

A low moan that faintly sounded like a growl escaped him also. Soon, he pulled away as we both needed air. "Rose…" He whispered huskily.

"Jake… that was… _wow_." I muttered as I tried to grasp words to explain what just happened.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Sorry, I kind of got lost in the moment."

I rolled my eyes as I used my elbows to sit up. "You can stop apologizing all the time. If you did anything wrong, I would of stopped you. In case you didn't notice, I was enjoying it."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, I noticed and it made me want to make that noise come from you more."

Another blush burned my cheeks as my mind started going to the gutter. "I wouldn't mind kissing you again." I quickly blurted out before I could get too shy. "You're pretty good."

Jake shook his head with a small smile. "That's all you, babe. I have a question for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"Would you want to be together, like in a relationship?"

"Of course I would."

Just like that, he was kissing me again and I knew I wouldn't get tired of it.

The next day, my dad found out what happened. He stormed out and I could hear him speeding down the road. I freaked but, I tried to stay as calm as possible since Jade was right beside me.

"Rose, why is daddy mad?"

I sighed as I looked at Jade. "He's just stressed out from work." I lied.

How could I tell a six year old that our father was angry because my mom's husband hit me? She was too young to understand and handle that type of stuff. I wanted to keep her in a good childhood and keep it that way as long as possible. She's already gone through enough when our dad and Theresa separated. Back then, my dad started drinking after his mother's death and her mother got hooked on drugs.

Theresa soon told me to go on upstairs so she could get Jade ready for bed. I know she only really said that because, she could see I was breaking.

I got upstairs and called Bri. We haven't since I first got to my moms.

"_Rose! Where have you been?" _

I sighed. "Sorry, Bri, a lot has been going on lately."

"_Does it have to do with Toni?"_

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. My mom stole my pain pills while I was up there… I said something to her. Long story short, Steve almost broke my nose and pushed me into a wall. I was on the phone with Jake when it happened. He picked us up and took me to the hospital. Then, Theresa let him spend the night."

"_Okay, the whole step dad and mom thing is bad. But, I just love your step-mom, she's awesome. She let that hot piece of meat stay with you overnight? Damn, I bet you wish your leg wasn't broken." _Her laughter went through the phone.

"Um… yeah, you might be right about that. But, he asked me out so, I guess we're together now. Anyways, my dad found out about what happened with Steve and I think he's on his way over there now."

"_Oh shit, Rose, I'm sorry. But, hey, now you got a smokin' hot boyfriend." _

"That is true. I just hope my dad doesn't get arrested."

My phone suddenly beeped. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Bri, Jake's calling me. I'll call you back!"

I quickly clicked over. "Hey, Jake, what's up?"

"_Rose, I'm sorry."_

I grew confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"_I was driving by your mom's house to go to the store. I saw your dad get arrested." _

I sucked in a breath. "What about Steve?"

"_Yeah, him too… Look, I'm coming over, okay? You need someone right now."_

Before I could even reply, he hung up after muttering he was on his way.

Now I was really freaking out. What I had feared to happen did. My dad was going to jail. While I was sure he could get out soon, it still didn't help how I felt. If I just kept my mouth shut at my mom's, none of this would be happening.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Jacob to appear at my window, he somehow managed to get in without making too much noise.

"Rose…" He frowned when he saw my slightly distraught face.

I sighed. "They are going to want to talk to me. I know my dad would have told Charlie why he showed up at Steve's house and picked a fight with him." I frowned. "Then my mom might go to jail to."

Jake sat in front of me and gently pushed my hair out my face. "That's not something you can control, babe. It's their own actions that would get them in there, not yours. Your mom shouldn't have taken your medication, your step dad shouldn't have hit you and, as much as I hate to say it, your dad shouldn't have gone over there." He paused. "And that's coming from someone that wanted to bash his face in for hurting you."

I looked up. "Jake… I'm fine."

"I know you say that but, a family member hit you. No matter what you did, that's not okay."

A faint smile appeared on my lips. "I must have gotten lucky to get you."

"It's the other way around, babe."

With a sudden burst of confidence, I pulled him for a kiss. Since the major bruising of my nose went down, I didn't have to be too careful. His lips were soft on mine with a feeling of urgency I pulled him closer to me.

_**The Next Day**_

I was somehow talked into going to the Police Station to talk to Charlie about what happened with Steve and my mom. I sat in the room where Charlie would ask me about it and my hands wouldn't stop shaking as well as my thoughts were racing.

Was it really right for me to send my mom and her husband to jail? I didn't want to be the reason that someone had to serve time. No matter what happened, I didn't feel right doing that to anyone.

"Rose, will you tell me what happened?"

I looked at Charlie from his spot from across from me. "Can I ask what you think happened, Chief Swan?"

He looked at me or more like my nose, and sighed. "From what your father told us, the hospital, and the crime scene, it seems that you confronted Helen and Steve. Then Steve came after you, pushed you in the nose and caused you to fall. From the blood on the wall, we know it wasn't a nose bleed."

"I confronted my mom about stealing my pain medication while I was on the phone with Jacob. I told her to not worry about the birthday party and I was going home that I would find my own way. I then walked down the hallway and Steve came after me, forced me to turn around, and punched me in the nose. I fell or was shoved into the wall where pictures fell on top of me." I sighed. "I was on the phone with Jake the whole time."

Charlie nodded as he wrote down my statement. "We had a feeling that Helen and Steve's story wasn't the truth."

I looked up at him. "What did they say?"

"They said that you went after your mom, trying to blame her for the pills you take and you've been doing pills for a few months. Steve was trying to justify it as self-defense."

"What's going to happen with my dad?"

"Phillip will be let out today, while he will still have to go to court, I'm sure the jury and the judge will understand why he did what he did. Steve and Helen will both be sentenced to something."

I started to play with the hem of my shirt nervously. "Can I ask you to try and put my mom in mandatory Rehab? I would like to have a good relationship with my mom while she's sober."

Charlie nodded. "It's possible. I can bring it up but, there's no guaranty that the judge will do it."

"Thank you anyways, Chief."

I left and Briana was waiting for me.

She got up from her chair. "How did it go?"

I sighed. "They are pressing charges against my mom and Steve. It's possible that by my request they may put my mom into mandatory Rehab. My dad will be let out sometime today and will still have to go to court."

Bri nodded. "Let's go get lunch, it's on me."

We went to the diner I worked at and we both got burgers, chili cheese fries and drinks. While Bri couldn't eat all her food, I had no problem finishing every bite.

I got a call after we both finished eating saying that my younger cousins would be at the beach. I haven't seen Hailey, Canton, and Caslon. Briana and I decided to go on over to see them.

They were from my mom's side, my Aunt Belinda's children. Hailey was sixteen and beautiful, even if she didn't believe she was. Her hair was a strawberry blond with the tips usually dyed; eyes were bright green and skin pale. She was about my height.

Canton was fourteen. He was taller than me, no surprise. His hair was dark brown and cut short, his eyes were hazel and glasses covered them. He was a fun kid.

Caslon was about seven. His hair is dirty blond and brown eyes. Caslon was a hyperactive kid and always had something to say. He also was one to love wrestling with anyone, mostly Canton.

Their mother, Belinda Jonas, wasn't my favorite person. She was overly judgmental and was always preaching. She has always known how to offend someone with a smile on her face, even her own children. I felt bad for Hailey and Canton, they got the worst.

As soon as I got nearby my cousins and my aunt, Hailey was quick to pull me into a hug.

She grinned. "It's been too long, Rose."

"I know." I smiled. "But, hey, I'm here now."

Her grin dropped for a moment. "I heard about the car accident and the other stuff."

"Who told you?"

She looked down at my leg and back up to my nose. "Papa did. He said your mom called asking him to bail her and Steve out. He said no, they got themselves into this and they could get themselves out."

My grandfather on my mom's side, Gordon Edwards, was one of my favorite family members. He had a great sense of humor and sarcasm.

"I'm glad he said that. She needs to learn how her decisions will affect her life." I shrugged. "How are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright, happy to see you though!"

I realized that Briana wasn't with me, suddenly. I looked around the beach to see her with Paul once again. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Hailey. "So… I see you went with red this time." I smirked slightly at the sight of the red tips on her hair. "It looks good."

"Thanks." She grinned.

"RJ!"

Hailey laughed. "People still call you RJ?"

I frowned. "Sadly, they won't stop even when I tell them to call me Rose." I muttered before turning around to stand beside Hailey. It was Embry and Quil.

"Will you guys stop calling me that?" I grumbled.

They both just grinned and said "Nope!"

"Well, anyways," I glared at them slightly before turning my attention to Hailey. "Hailey, this is Embry and Quil. Guys, this is my cousin Hailey."

They all said their 'nice to meet you'.

Embry turned to me. "Jake is busy so, we figured it was our chance to hang out with you without him hogging you all to himself."

"Jake?" Hailey questioned.

Quil smirked. "Oh, you may know him better has Jacob Black aka RJ's boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend, Rose? Why didn't you tell me?" Hailey asked with wide eyes.

A blush covered my cheeks. "It didn't come up."

She suddenly frowned. "Mom's coming over."

I groaned. "God please help me."


End file.
